Home Alone
by Kakureru
Summary: Psyche hasn't had sex for 2 month so he invites Tsugaru. What could possibly happen? Related to Sing me a song. PsyxTsu Izuo


**A/N: **ok~ this is my first M rated fic so sorry if it's a bit of a fail xD but plz enjoy.

**Warning:** Male x Male (Izuo)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Psyche POV<strong>

After Deli-chan left the house to live in Hibiya castle for 4 months, I invited Tsu-chan around. Lately Tsu-chan hasn't wanted sex, even when I gave slight hints, like one time when we went to the beach together I ate some ice cream and 'accidently' spelt some ice cream on myself and he all did was get a napkin and wipe it off me, I even kissed him. Yeah sure it was sweet but sometimes sweet isn't enough after a month with out sex, now it's been two months and I'm at my limit. We been together more then a year, was he getting bored of me?

Right now Tsu-chan was in the house waiting on the sofa for his green tea that I was making, I added a little something special in his green tea for later, just hoped it work. "So... Tsu-chan how's business?"

"Its going well, people really seem to like the food"

"It has to be going well since Tsu-chan is the best cook out there!" I smiled as I placed down the drinks on the glass coffee table. I sat down next to him, resting my head against his shoulder, "...is the green tea fine? Does it taste funny?"

"Its fine Psyche" He stroke my head gently. _I feel guilty now for doing this but it's to save our relationship._ "-che, Psyche?" I didn't even notice he was calling my name.

"Ah, sorry Tsu-chan I zoned out"

"That's ok but... You're spilling your drink down yourself"

"Wah! Sorry, sorry, sorry" I said as I placed the glass back on the table. _This is embarrassing. Just act normal._

"Is there something wrong Psyche?"

I shook me head "no not at all, I was just thinking..." _do you not love me anymore... _"What game we should play. AH I KNOW!" I clapped my hands together, rushing over to the wii console.

"How about we play..." I never got to finish my sentence when Tsugaru suddenly grabbed my hand, pulling me into a kiss. The kiss was soft and innocent but I wanted more, I wrapped my arms around his neck and lean my body against his, licking his bottom lip for entrance. Tsu-chan was hesitant, _was he unsure he wanted to go further?_ Deeping the kiss, our tongues battled, wrapping around each other, the taste of green tea surfacing in the kiss. The kiss was getting sloppier as I probe deeper into his mouth exploring the warm cavern as I placed my leg between his, causing friction on his semi-hard cock, taking in every moan that came from his lips.

The need for air soon came, separating our kiss as we both breathe unevenly. "Psyche... I better go before your brother comes back" he spoke as his breath became more even.

"Delic not coming back for a couple of months" Tsu-chan looked confused as I said this, "He's busy playing a game, don't worry about it, it's complicated. Just stay here for the night"

Tsu-chan leaned his head on mine, our forehead touching as he whispered "If that's what Psyche want, then I'll stay" I nodded, as I forced myself to move away from Tsugaru, losing the body heat between us.

"You can borrow one of Delic's pajamas, since you're both the same size"

* * *

><p><strong>Third POV<strong>

It was night time and Tsu-chan was in the bathroom brushing his teeth while Psyche stared at the poster that hung on the opposite side of his bedroom, as he lay on top of his soft bed, hearing the footsteps coming outside his bedroom. He sat up on the bed as Tsu-chan walked in_._ Psyche watchTsugaru slip under the covers next to him, noticing nothing has still happen and maybe what he slip him wouldn't work. The Blond gave a goodnight kiss before they fell asleep.

Later that night Psyche was woken up by a shuffling noise in the room, "Tsu-chan?"

"..." There was no reply. So the raven haired man turned around to face towards the door to see his lover.

"What are you doing Tsu-chan?"

"Ah...Psyche, I was just going to the bathroom" Tsugaru voice sounded slightly out of breath_._ Reaching for Tsugaru arm, Psyche easily pulled him back down on to the bed without much effort. The younger of the two felt something hard rub against his leg. Magenta eyes glinted with mischievous, flipping their position so he was on top.

"Ne... Tsu-chan are you hard?" Blush becoming evidently redder, "I'll make you feel better~" He whispered into his ears, earning a shiver from the blond.

"P-Psyche..."

"Hm?" Psyche hummed as he removed his lover's pants and boxers off. "What is it?"

"You don't have to do this"

"Tsu-chan...You can't deny that you want this" He curled his hand around the other man length, pumping it lightly as he feather kiss across his jaw line. Adding more pressure to his manhood as he sped up the rhythm, the blond moaned bucking his hips to gain more friction from Psyche hand.

A warm feeling coiled in Tsugaru gut as he was meeting his climax, just by getting a handjob, was he really that needy? The pleasure was getting too much to bear. Tsugaru came in Psyche hand as he trembles in his afterglow, panting heavily.

"Sensitive aren't we Tsu-chan, but we aren't done yet~" Psyche slid a finger into his partner hole, smiling at Tsugaru moaning and withering beneath him as his finger thrust in and out, adding a second finger to prepare Tsugaru. When Psyche thought his lover was well prepared he took out his fingers, pulling down his own pants, groaning when his erection was free from the tight space. Psyche position himself at Tsugaru entrance, entering him.

The blond groaned as Psyche entered, feeling the throbbing erection go in deeper. Tsugaru wrap his arms around Psyche neck bringing him into a heated kiss as Psyche started thrusting in and out of the blond at a steady pace, drinking in the moans that the blond let out. Tsugaru broke the kiss as he cried out in pleasure, his prostate being hit. Psyche shifted his position, nailing Tsugaru prostate every time. Eyes filled with lust, Psyche sped up, losing all sense of rhythm to the heat that envelops him.

"Psyche..."

"Are you going to cum Tsugaru?" Tsugaru answered Psyche answer with a nod, to breathless to speak. "Call my name as you cum Tsugaru"

Tsugaru feeling his climax, screamed out his lover name in pleasure as his cum splattered on to his shirt. Psyche felt Tsugaru tighten around his cock, sending him over the edge released his semen into Tsugaru. He moaned, trembling with pleasure.

Psyche collapsed on to Tsugaru, still panting as he pulled out, rolling over on to his back onto the bed. Psyche smiled, "Well...I definitely enjoyed that" Leaning over to give Tsugaru a kiss on the cheek. "Tsu-chan~"

"I'm sorry" Tsugaru muttered as he buried his face into the pillow.

Psyche was shocked by his words. Why would he be sorry? Cupping his lover's cheek, Psyche made Tsugaru face toward him. "Why are you sorry?"

"...I'm... always the one wanting sex... and I wanted to wait until you wanted it but my body just had to betray me"

"Ah...about that Tsu-chan..." Psyche sweat drop as he scratched the back of his head. "I...erm...put aphrodisiac in your drink... because we didn't have sex for like two months. I have sexual needs you know!"

Tsugaru eyes widen by a fraction in surprise but soon melted into a smile, pulling his lover in a hug and there was a slight pause in the room before Psyche spoke up again. "So... does that mean we can go for another round?" Psyche smiled sheepishly.

"..."


End file.
